


let me down slowly

by dimplerenjun



Series: stray kids [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, changbin is lowkey an ass, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplerenjun/pseuds/dimplerenjun
Summary: “be my boyfriend?” he rushed out and jisung’s eyes widened. his heartbeat picked up and his hands grew clammy.||the things you do for the people you love





	let me down slowly

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t proofread, i honestly wrote this five minutes earlier while sobbing my eyes out. i’m just projecting myself onto jisung again, im sorry.

jisung was pulled into the bathroom by a tight grip on his wrist. once he was able to get a look at his attacker, he let a small smile slide into his face. changbin stood in front of him, he looked disheveled but still as handsome as always.   
“be my boyfriend?” he rushed out and jisung’s eyes widened. his heartbeat picked up and his hands grew clammy. “felix keeps coming onto me and if you pretend to be my boyfriend he will drop his crush on me.” the elder added and jisung’s heart slowed down once again.   
“uh, yeah sure.” he mumbled, lightly he pulled his wrist back from the other. changbin quickly thanked him and ushered for him to follow him. jisung walked quietly by the boy’s side, his cheeks still red but his heart aching. he braved on a smile and pushed through the crowd to get to where his friends sat. they boys distracted him from the emptiness spreading in his chest and the cheers drowned out his intrusive thoughts.   
“he just asked how long we’ve been dating.” changbin said in a nervous voice, the younger simply just advised him to say a few weeks. nothing too important but still long enough. “what if he tells someone?” the elder asked again. jisung just shrugged and folded his knees to his chest. “wait, i’ll put it on my story and block him from seeing it. i don’t care if this gets out because at least we both know this is just fake.” he answered himself. the squirrel looking boy felt a sharp pain in his chest as he just smiled and nodded. 

throughout the pep rally jisung allowed himself to enjoy his time with his friends. it’s been awhile since all 9 of them have been able to hang out or see each other for longer than 30 seconds passing in the halls and it felt nice, the atmosphere filled with happiness. he watched as changbin pulled hyunjin into his lap and make innuendos, his gaze falling to the floor as his heart dropped. fake, that’s all this will ever be. once the rally ended, he went straight back to class. his mind filled with the thoughts of the elder boy asking him out. 

at home he collapsed onto his bed and let out a sigh. jisung closed his eyes as he took a second to comprehend everything that had just happened. changbin has asked him out, something jisung had been waiting for since they were in fourth grade. on the flip side changbin didn’t like him. they weren’t actually dating, it was all fake. just a show put on for wandering eyes. the tears started to sting his eyes as they flew from the apples of his cheeks to the pillow resting under his head. he was a people pleaser, it never mattered how he felt and it never would. as long as changbin is happy getting rid of felix’s feelings towards him, jisung would help him. he’d help him regardless of his heart shattering at the thought. if the other is happy then he’ll help out. nothing is more important than seeing the person you love happy, even if you have to hide your own feelings. jisung’s thoughts faded as he slowly passed out, still on top the comforters with tear trackers lining his cheeks.


End file.
